


Sweet Potato Cake

by fictionaliquid



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaliquid/pseuds/fictionaliquid
Summary: hello, so I'm pretty new to the enstars fandom but i really love mika and arashi and wanted to write something. i'm also still really new as a writer so im sorry if the pacing is a bit awkward i'll work harder for the future!in case you were wondering- sweet potato cake is a real thing that you can definitely find in korean/japanese bakeries. it's very sweet and light! ( the actual potato is pretty heavy/filling but in cake it is very light)
fun fact i guess?: sweet potato in general is usually eaten as a "diet food" because it help you stay full for a long time and slow to digest+ packed with awesome nutrients.
also they're the bomb to eat during the winter
ANYWAYSSS i hope u like this fic. if u wanna talk to me about enstars stuff hmu on my twitter @bokseunga_ 
enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so I'm pretty new to the enstars fandom but i really love mika and arashi and wanted to write something. i'm also still really new as a writer so im sorry if the pacing is a bit awkward i'll work harder for the future!  
> in case you were wondering- sweet potato cake is a real thing that you can definitely find in korean/japanese bakeries. it's very sweet and light! ( the actual potato is pretty heavy/filling but in cake it is very light)
> 
> fun fact i guess?: sweet potato in general is usually eaten as a "diet food" because it help you stay full for a long time and slow to digest+ packed with awesome nutrients.
> 
> also they're the bomb to eat during the winter
> 
> ANYWAYSSS i hope u like this fic.   
> if u wanna talk to me about enstars stuff hmu on my twitter @bokseunga_ 
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a bright sunny morning, but this beautiful weather didn’t mean that everyone was wide awake- particularly Mika Kagehira. 

He rubbed his eyes as he trudged across campus to go to the nearest coffee shop near his apartment. His hair was disheveled and his dark circles were so bad that he was starting to look like a raccoon.

_ Why did I stay up so late? _ He lamented. He had stayed up all night helping his roommate with his sewing project. 

He opened the doors to the coffee shop and was welcomed by the sweet scent of coffee. Mika suddenly jolted awake when he saw him. 

For the past few weeks Mika noticed there was the most beautiful coffeeshop worker he had ever laid his eyes on. He had messy blonde hair that swept to the side and the most stunning blue-violet eyes. He had three little silver earrings on his ears and he always had a gentle welcoming voice. His name was Arashi Narukami. Mika started to blush as he approached the counter. He remembered the first time they met and Mika was so in awe that he couldn’t even order properly. 

 

_ “Uh...ah...Um…”  _ __   
_ “Hm?” Arashi had replied.  _ _   
_ __ “One...small iced black uh…” Mika started to say but couldn’t complete his sentence. 

_ Arashi laughed, “Let me guess- A small iced black coffee right?”  _ __   
_ Mika nodded, his face even redder than before.  _ _   
_ _ “Coming right up!~ _ __ ♪” 

 

Mike shook the small memory out of his head. Their exchanges were very brief but Arashi always remembered Mika and his usual order since then. 

 

“Good morning Mika-chan~♪” Arashi greeted. “Long night?” He quickly scooped some ice into a medium plastic cup.    
“Yeah,” Mika yawned. “My roommate was keepin’ me up all night long cause’ of his sewin’ assignment.” 

He reached into his pocket to take out a few crumpled dollar bills, but he noticed something unusual. “Uh dude, this is a medium.”    
“Yeah I gave you a size up because you look like you could use the extra boost today- don’t worry you can just pay what you usually pay,” Arashi winked.    
Mika’s eyes widened. “No way dude- I could never take somethin’ like this, Here I’ll give ya some more cash.” He quickly opened his backpack and tried to look for some more bills amidst the crumpled candy bar and gummy wrappers in his bag. 

Arashi shook his head, “Don’t worry Mika-chan! Just take it, I insist.”    
“Wow Arashi-chan you’re really kind, I’m really touched by this- fer real!”    
Arashi smiled. “No problem~Anyways have a nice day!”    
“Bye!” Mika said as he took the coffee. 

 

He took a sip of his coffee and went to the bus stop to go to his first class. He sat down on the bench and put his coffee down when he noticed some writing on his cup. 

His eyes widened when he realized what it said. 

 

_ Call me some time xoxo  _ _   
_ _ Also p.s. Call me Naru-chan♪ _

 

On the other side contained his phone number. 

 

Mika couldn’t believe what he had just seen. He quickly took out his phone and frantically jotted down the number. 

 

_ Is this real life?  _

 

Mika was so frazzled that he didn’t even notice the bus standing right before him. 

“Ahem?” The bus driver cleared his throat. 

“Oh! Oh.. Uh Sorry bou’t that” Mika said. He stumbled onto the bus.    
“You okay kid?” The driver asked. Mika’s face was red as a tomato.    
“Y-yes sir.” He took a deep breath as he took a seat. 

 

For the rest of the day Mika couldn’t stop thinking about Arashi’s message to him.

_ What do I even say?  _ He frantically wondered. 

 

He was back in his room pacing back and forth wondering what to do. 

“Will you quit doing that?!” His roommate barked. “You’re disturbing Mademoisselle’s nap” 

“Sorry Shu.” Mika mumbled. Shu was sitting next to his bed while his doll was laying on his bed in a sleeping beauty position.    
  


“What is with you? You walked out dead tired this morning and here you are bouncing around the wall. Did you drink too much coffee or something?” Shu asked. 

“Ha..ha...yea...I must’ve drank too much coffee this mornin’.” Mika sheepishly laughed. 

Shu rolled his eyes. “If you’re gonna bounce around go outside or something. I can’t stand watching you just pace back and forth like that. You’ve been doing this for the past hour.”    
“Gotcha, sorry bout’ that dude.” Mika quickly left the room and quietly closed the door. 

 

He went to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He glanced at his phone and took a deep breath. 

 

_ Gotta pull the trigger somehow _

 

His hands shook as he typed out out message. 

 

[Hey Naru-chan, it’s Mika]

Mika kept rereading the text message. Lame. 

  
[Yo what’s good Naru-chan] Deleted. Immediately.    
  


Mika groaned.  _ What am I suppose’d to say!  _

 

[Hey Naru-chan it’s Mika and I just wanted to say hey and thnx for the coffee. I seriously owe ya!]

 

Mika gave up on trying to think of something and just pressed ‘send’ out of impulse.

 

Shit.

 

Mika just realized what he did and jumped up from the couch.    
  


Shit. Shit. Shit. 

 

He heard his cellphone chime and his heart almost dropped to the floor. His hands continued to shake as he reached over to see what it said. 

 

[Hi Mika-chan~   
I’m so glad you finally texted me^^    
If you’re really that insistent on paying me back, how about we hang out this weekend?    
I know a great dessert place on campus]

 

Mika was so taken back by the response that he fell back onto the couch. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a good reply. 

 

[Sounds great Naru-chan

Idk the campus very well so u can show me around i guess lol :) ]

 

[Yay~ looking forward to it Mika-chan ♪]

 

Mika smiled as he saw the response. He couldn’t believe this was reality. 

 

[The Next Day]

 

Mika was finally done with classes for the week and tomorrow would be the day he’d see Arashi. He was still overjoyed by the message that he didn’t even care that he was on a crowded university bus cramped between some blue haired freshman and that long-haired senior who constantly screams a lot. The bus suddenly hit a bump and Mika ended up falling back onto someone’s lap. 

“S-sorry!” Mika yelped. He quickly scrambled back onto his feet. He froze when he heard an all too familiar giggle.    
  
“No worries Mika-chan!” 

 

Mika quickly turned around to see Arashi sitting right behind him.    
“Arashi-chan?!”    
“I told you to call me Naru-chan remember?”    
He could feel his ears getting hot and his cheeks being flushed with embarrassment.“Uh. right. Anyways, I’m sorry that I just landed on ya like that!”    
Arashi laughed and shook his head. “It’s okay, I didn’t even notice you were right in front of me because of your backpack.” 

 

The bus suddenly made a sharp turn and Mika suddenly landed sideways onto Arashi’s lap. He slightly turned his head and noticed their lips were less than two centimeters away from each other. Mika turned redder than ever. “S-sorry!!!!!!!!!!” 

 

“Jeez Mika-chan, if you wanted to get that close to me you could’ve just said so” Arashi teased.    
  


Mika couldn’t believe how cheeky Arashi was being. 

 

“Uh so, are we still on for tomorrow?” Mika asked changing the subject. He jolted back and didn’t even notice he almost knocked over the blue-haired freshman. 

The bus was about to stop at the Fine/Knights dorm. Arashi swiftly grabbed his bag and right before he got off the bus he gave Mika a wink. “Yep! See you tomorrow at 2~”    
  


Mika gave him a small wave and watched him exit the bus. The bus became half empty now so he could finally take a seat. He couldn’t believe what had just happened and how close they were. 

_ Good Lord  _

 

Saturday 2:10

Mika was waiting in front of the cafe for Arashi when all of a sudden he felt a warm embrace behind him and screamed. He jumped away from shock and realized it was Arashi. 

“Boy you scare’d me Naru-chan!” Almost gave me a heart attack!”    
Arashi laughed, “Hehe sorry Mika-chan, you’re just so cute when you get all flustered like that.”    
“Huh? Whatta ya mean?” 

“The way your cheeks end up looking like little peaches when you get all embarrassed.”   
“Jeez Naru-chan I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about” Mika grumbled. “Anyways what made ya so late?”    
Arashi sighed, “You wouldn’t believe what happened- I’ll tell you as we go inside.”    
  


They both sat down by the window and Arashi couldn’t help but notice how stunning Mika looked. His soft black disheveled hair, his charming and beautiful heterochromatic eyes glimmered under the sunlight and Arashi was constantly entranced by them. If he could have it his way he would just reach over and kiss Mika right then and there, but for now all he could do is admire him quietly.    
Mika was cluelessly staring at the menu. “Whatta ya wanna order Naru-chan?” He looked up from the menu to see Arashi just resting his cheek in his hand and smiling blissfully at him. 

“ Naru-chan?”    
Arashi snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. “Hm?”    
“I asked whatta ya wanna order.”    
“Hmmm” Arashi quickly scrolled the menu. “I’ve had the cheesecake here before and the sweet potato cake.”    
“Sweet potato?? What the heck?”    
“Don’t knock it till you try it! It’s SO good! I think you might like it.”    
Mika looked at Arashi as if he had three heads. “Rich and fancy sweets gimme a bad stomachache.”    
“It’s not that heavy and rich! It’s actually super light. I’ve had it on days when Leo wasn’t around and I was dieting- it’s a great balance between healthy and sweet!”

Mika gave it a thought. “Hmm..okay if ya say so.”   
“We can share since the portions are big here and if you don’t like it  we can order something else.” Arashi suggested.    
“Sounds like a plan to me!” Mika cheered. Arashi called over the waiter and ordered for them. 

 

As they waited for their food Arashi went on to tell Mika his struggle on getting to the cafe and why he was late. As he was talking Mika was still trying to grasp the reality that he was on a date with Arashi- one of the most beautiful people on campus. The sunlight by the window made his blonde hair even lighter and his blue-violet eyes gleamed with life as he was excitedly telling Mika about what happened. Mika thought his heart was literally going to explode out of his chest. 

 

Mika was only a mere transfer student who barely knew anyone around except for his roommate and a few classmates. He was mainly a loner and the fact that Arashi reached out to him made him feel special. Arashi was literally one of the most popular students on campus- sometimes there would be hoards of people to see him at the coffee shop he worked at. Mika kept pinching his thigh under the table to see if this was just one huge dream.

 

It wasn’t.    
  


Their cake had finally arrived and Arashi squealed. “Yay! Finally!” He grabbed his fork and cut the tip off. He lifted the fork to Mika’s mouth. “Here, say ‘Ah~’”. 

Mika thought he was about to faint as he felt his entire face turn red. “W-WHAT?!”

“What’s wrong Mika-chan? I was gonna have you try the cake first,” Arashi replied innocently.    
“Er-Uh..” Mike had no idea how to respond to that. 

Arashi slightly frowned. “Did I upset you in any way?”    
Mika jumped, “NO! NO!!! Not at all!”   
He quickly grabbed Arashi’s hand that was holding the piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth. 

Arashi burst out laughing. “Mika-chan you’re so lively!”    
“MHHFMPH!” Mika replied.    
“What?”    
Mika swallowed the cake and sheepishly laughed. “Ha..ha I said it was tasty!” 

 

_ What the hell is wrong with me?  _

 

Mika was literally sweating bullets from everything that was happening. 

 

Despite how embarrassing Mika felt he was being, the cake was actually pretty good and it was just how Arashi had described- it was really light and sweet. 

 

They had finally finished their cake and decided to leave.

 

As they walked out Mika wanted to ask Arashi something. 

 

“Hey, Naru-chan,” Mika began slowly. “Why’d ya suddenly wanna ask me out all of a sudden?” 

 

Arashi smiled. “Because ever since you walked into that coffeeshop I knew you were special.”    
  
Mika was stunned. “Whatta ya mean?”    
  
“Oh Come On!” Arashi exclaimed, “You’re literally one of the most stunning people on campus since you transferred here!”    


“What the hell?! Speak for ya self Naru-chan!” Mika replied. He couldn’t believe he had just blurted that out. 

 

“Not to mention that you’re so kind and sweet,” Naru said. They slowly were walking back to the main campus area. Mika thought he was going to faint from his face turning red so much. 

 

They continued walking and were finally reaching Arashi’s dorm.

 

“ You know Naru-chan, I’m really glad ya showed me that dessert place and all, I had a lot of fun.”    
  
Arashi smiled, “It was my pleasure Mika-chan, you have no idea how much fun I had today too. We should do this more often!” 

 

They reached near the front entrance. 

 

“Yeah definitely!” Mika agreed. There was an awkward silence between them. 

 

“So...Uh…,” Mika began to break the silence, “I guess I’ll text you later?”    
  
Arashi leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Sounds great, I’ll see you Monday~♪”. Arashi giggled and quickly ran inside the dorm but Mika noticed a small hint of blush streaked across Arashi’s face before the door closed. 

 

Mika stood there stunned for a minute and gently brought his fingers to where Arashi had kissed him. His face was also streaked with blush but he couldn’t help but smile as if he had won the lottery. 

  
“See ya Monday Naru-chan,” he said softly as he went back to his apartment. 


End file.
